Les Trois Frères
by Sparrow Cursed
Summary: Monde parallèles avec d'autre lois. Absol, Sir Gibsy et Anthox Colaboy frère d'arme à la recherche du Chat Blanc. Alors, envie de connaître leur histoire ?
1. Prologue L'oiseau Maudit

**Les trois frères.**

Suite au conseil de mon adorable correctrice, Milleseptcent je précise, je raccourci le mot d'auteur en quelque phrases.

L'histoire ce passe à notre époque dans un style mafia, gang. Avec des vengeances, balles qui sifflent à tout va ect ect. Il y aura un self-insert de moi (logique vous me direz) dans la peau d'une barman mais très très fictif. Les 3 vidéaste présent sont Absol, Sir Gibsy et Anthox Colaboy et non pas de SEXE, ouais désolée pas cet fois. Il y aura un personnage neutre qui vous représentera (en espérant que je me foire pas ^^)

Pour vous laisser rapidement rentrer dans l'histoire je m'arrêterait là. Ne vous inquiêter pas, vous saurez rapidement qui sera qui et quel est leur cause commune.

Sur ceux je vous dit : Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 **L'oiseau maudit.**

Le bar était calme, ce soir. La fumée de cigarette embaumait l'air et Natasha ne chantait pas. Cela fait du bien, un peu de répit. Alors que je me retournai pour saisir une bouteille de vodka, le carillon de la porte retentit. Je ne lui prêtai aucune attention. Posant la bouteille sur le bar, je me servis un shot et l'avalai cul sec. Une fois cela fait, je saluai le nouveau client.

\- Bonsoir, alors ce sera quoi ?

\- De l'eau.

Interloquée par sa requête, j'émis un léger rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

\- Rien... Rien. Cela me rappelle un vieux souvenir, dis-je en me tournant vers une photo encadrée au-dessus de la machine à café.

\- Des amis à vous ?

\- Mmm ? Oh oui oui désolée je me perdais dans mes pensées. Oui des amis… enfin plus comme des frères.

\- Vous semblez nostalgique.

\- Oui, très. Je dois bien avouer que c'est trois zouaves me manquent.

\- Vous ne les voyez plus ?

\- C'est… C'est compliqué.

\- Je vois.

Il avala son verre d'eau d'une traite comme si c'était un shot. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Puis en reposant son verre, il me proposa :

\- Je ne vous connais pas mais que diriez-vous de parler de vos frères autour d'un verre plus… corsé ?

\- Ma foi… Le bar sera bientôt fermé et je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de parler d'eux. Pourquoi pas. Laissez-moi le temps de fermer et je vous rejoins à la table rouge, cela vous va ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Il se dirigea vers la table en question qui se trouvait près de la scène. Sortant de derrière le rideau en velours rouge, ma sublime Natasha s'avança vers moi. Si belle dans sa robe corset noir, ses beaux cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur ses reins. Ses yeux bleu-gris me transperçaient. Cette femme me rendait dingue.

\- Je monte à l'appartement. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai vu que tu as de la compagnie ce soir, un ami ?

\- Connaissance. Il veut que je lui parle des trois frères.

\- Mmm d'habitude j'aurais été contre mais… Mais je pense que cela te fera du bien. On en a beaucoup parlé mais j'ai bien vu que cela ne te guérissait pas.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, soupirai-je

\- Je sais. Allez, je file.

J'attrapai sa main pour la rapprocher contre moi, lui murmurant :

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- Haha c'est vrai… Quelle tête de linotte.

Nous échangeâmes un doux baiser presque chaste, puis délicatement elle se dirigea à l'étage. Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Me tournant vers le bar, je pris la vodka pour rejoindre mon compagnons de beuverie. Il me regarda, sourit puis demanda :

\- Votre petite amie ?

\- Non, mon épouse, dis je en levant la main pour montrer ma bague. Choqué ?

\- Non c'est beau deux personnes qui s'aiment.

\- Merci. Oui c'est beau … surtout quand on trouve la personne qui vous correspond en tout point.

\- Vous avez bien de la chance dans ce cas.

\- Et vous ?

\- Célibataire. Mais parlons de vos frères, vu que c'était le but initial.

\- En réalité, ce sont mes amis comme je vous l'ai dit mais par la force des choses notre amitié est devenue fraternelle. Vous savez, cette histoire remonte au scandale du Chat Blanc.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et oui. Moi avec mon épouse on était dans l'ombre et eux étaient connus sous le nom des Trois frères.

\- Les trois frères ? Sans déconner… Là ça m'en bouche un coin. Je les avais pas reconnus sur la photo.

\- Normal à cette époque ils étaient jeunes et beaux.

\- Haha bien lancé. Vous semblez les aimer énormément.

\- Oui beaucoup. Bon je vous sert et je vous raconte ?

\- Allez !

* * *

Fin de ce prologue ! J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé, vraiment hâte de voir vos review. Bientôt chapitre 1 (enfin .. j'espère)


	2. Chap1 : Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand

Enfiiin le voilà le 1er chapitre ^^

Je vous laisse très rapidement avec l'histoire mais avant je tenais à remercier ma chère Milleseptcent qui c'est brûler les yeux avec mes fautes durant dans la correction. Gloire à toi brave guérrière .

J'avais oublier de dire dans le mot du prologue que si cett fic gène Anthox, Absol ou SirGibsy je l'effacerai (parce que oui je les nommes par leur prénom et non leur pseudo donc et cela peut s'avérer gênant)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand.**

Cette histoire remonte à il y a cinq ans maintenant. A l'époque j'avais tout juste vingt ans et je venais d'obtenir ma licence de barman. J'ai repris le bistrot d'un vieil ami et je me suis installée avec Natasha, qui était déjà mon épouse à cet époque. Un mois après l'ouverture de l'Oiseau Maudit, ils ont fait leur entrée. Le premier que j'aperçus fut Alexis, ou Absol de son pseudo. Tout de suite, j'ai remarqué cet air vif qui le caractérisait si bien. Puis ce fut le tour de Romain ou Sir Gibsy d'entrer, les yeux marqués et une profonde tristesse dans son regard. A cet instant, j'ignorais complètement son passé d'ex-marine. J'ai donc supposé des déboires communs de la vie. Et le dernier à être entré je l'ai reconnu immédiatement. Anthony, ou Anthox Colaboy, chef de la mafia locale, réputé pour son sadisme et son franc parler. Je n'appréciais pas spécialement sa présence dans mon bar. Ils prirent place au comptoir face à moi. Machinalement je les saluai. Ce fut Romain qui me répondit en premier.

\- Elle est toute mignonne la barman, elle veut pas un petit rencard après la fermeture ?

\- Mais avec joie… lui répondis-je en posant mon magnum sur le bar et –

\- Votre magnum ?

...

\- Oui, je le porte toujours mais il est vrai que maintenant je le laisse sous la caisse on sait jamais.

\- Et bah lourdement armée la demoiselle

\- Haha haha c'est vrai, c'est vrai mais il fallait bien à cet époque. Bon je continue…

...

En posant mon magnum sur le bar, je rétorquai:

\- Mais avec joie… Une balade au cimetière ça te tente ?

\- Mordante la barman, dit Anthox sarcastiquement.

\- Foutez-lui la paix... En plus Gibs, si cela peut te calmer, elle est mariée.

Je tiquai devant le fait qu'Alexis avait remarqué ma bague, mais bon je ne cherchais pas à la cache. Romain me demanda qui était l'heureux élu.

\- Regarde sur la scène.

\- Euh... Okay.

Romain se tourna pour regarder quand apparut ma belle, que dis-je, sublime Natasha dans sa robe de soirée bleu nuit. Il me regarda en faisant des mimiques comme s'il voulait me dire "Non tu déconnes, c'est elle l'heureuse élue ?".Je fis un oui léger de la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Sa voix cristalline avait envoûté tout le monde.

La chanson se termina, et tout le monde applaudit. Vu l'heure, le bar se vida rapidement et je compris que les trois frères souhaitaient rester après la fermeture. J'ai accepté sans rien dire. Je leur servis leur boisson puis Natasha nous rejoint. Je l'ai embrassée et elle se tourna horrifiée vers Anthony qui recracha sa bière. J'avoue qu'à ce moment, je me suis retrouvée comme deux ronds de flan, sans comprendre.

\- Luna ? C'est toi ?

\- Euh… J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

\- Chérie, faut que j'y aille... Je…

\- Non non attends, s'écria Anthony.

\- Du calme vous deux, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je… Zelera, j'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement...

\- Que j'aprenne quoi ?!

\- Que c'était une pro pour la mafia, lança Anthony calmement.

\- Une… Pardon ?

\- Chérie calme-toi… Je t'assure que je voulais t'en parler mais, mais...

\- Mais je m'en fous que tu ais un passé de prostituée ! Tout ce que je te reproche c'est que tu ne m'ais pas dit que c'était pour la mafia et en…

A ce moment je me suis souvenue de la manière dont j'avais rencontré ma femme. Une histoire sordide, je l'avais récupérée à moitié morte dans une rue. Je l'ai aidée, soignée et hébergée. Deux an plus tard, on était mariées.

...

\- Sans indiscrétion... Vous aviez quel âge ?

\- Mmm si mes souvenirs déconnent pas… J'avais seize ans, je crois.

\- Sérieux ? Mais vous foutiez quoi dans la rue ?

\- J'ai commencer à travailler tôt. J'avais l'air majeure, alors je faisais la barman et strip-teaseuse de tant a autre. Glorieux, non ?

\- Bof... Si le métier reflétait la qualité d'une personne le monde serait différent. Sincèrement, j'ai connu des personnes aimant les bêtes, faisant un métier pour, qui ensuite maltraitaient leur propre chien une fois rentrés. Prostituée ou strip-teaseuse, ce ne sont que des titres, voire des données sur fiche de salaire légal... Ou non. Vous êtes ni volage, ni aguicheuse ; pour ma part vous semblez douce et gentille. Et si je peux me permettre une remarque grivoise au vu du regard de votre aimée vous semblez être une bonne amante haha.

\- Hey ! lançais-je en donnant un coup sur son épaule. Enfin... C'est vivifiant de voir quelqu'un qui ne s'offuse pas de mon passé. Des mentalités comme la vôtre, on n'en croise pas beaucoup.

\- Je ne suis pas meilleur qu'un autre. Alors du coup qu'avez vous fait en vous remémorant ce souvenir ?

\- Oh, et petite précision au cas où vous vous demandiez, Natasha est plus agée que moi. D'un an seulement. Et pour ce qui s'est passer, hé bien... Je lui ai collé mon poing dans la gueule.

\- Ouuuuh j'ose à peine imaginer la douleur... Et puis, pas peur de taper sur un mafieux !

\- A ce moment, j'en avais rien à foutre. Bon je continue ? Et au fait je vous ressers ?

-Oui, un petit s'il vous plait !

...

Donc comme je vous le disais, en seulement quelques secondes tous les souvenirs de ma rencontre avec mon épouse m'étaient revenus. Avec une furie incroyable, j'ai balancé un coup de poing à Anthony. Ne s'attendant pas au choc, il en tomba du tabouret. Quand il eut été relevé par Romain et Alexis, je me souviens lui avoir craché ces paroles au visage :

\- Alors c'est toi la sale crevure qui a bastonné mon épouse jusqu'au bord de la mort ! Vous êtes tous des chiens dans la mafia ! Connard !

\- Chérie, calme-toi… S'il te plaît

\- Me calmer ? Bordel non ! Ce petit bâtard t'as quasiment tuée !

\- Oh putain… Elle m'a pas loupé la grognasse… Je pisse le sang. Merde.

\- Tiens Anthony, prends ce mouchoir, murmura Natasha.

Alors qu'elle passait devant le comptoir, je m'adossai au plan de travail derrière. Anthony avait la tête penchée en arrière pour arrêter le sang, tandis que Natasha essuyait celui qui coulait sur son menton. Alexis soupira, passa de mon côté, prit mon torchon et me demanda où étaient les glaçons. D'un signe de tête, je lui indiquai l'étagère sous l'évier. Il en saisit quelques-uns puis les mit dans le torchon. Puis, il se tourna vers moi pour demander :

\- Ta main.

\- Pardon ?

\- Avec la force que tu as mise dans ton coup, si t'as pas quelques phalanges fêlées, t'auras de la chance. Aller, donne, en plus tu saignes un peu et tes doigts sont en train de bleuir.

\- Tss... Tiens, lui soufflai-je

\- Alors, je sais que je vais peut-être jeter de l'huile sur le feu mais…, commença Romain. Mais, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il y a quatre ans, j'ai retrouvé Natasha quasiment morte dans la rue. Et maintenant, je sais pourquoi, grognai-je. Aïe, putain tu me fais mal... Euh, ton prénom ?

\- Alexis. Le gros balèze, c'est Romain, et Anthony c'est celui à qui t'as cassé le nez mais ça tu le sais.

...

\- Attendez, attendez... Vous saviez pas leurs prénoms avant la peignée que vous avez mise à Anthox ?

\- Et non ! J'avoue que je demande rarement leur nom à mes clients mais là...

\- Ouais, c'est sûr.

...

Natasha était perdue et elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. En même temps, fallait nous voir. Ma chérie assise à la table la plus proche du bar avec Anthony, qui avait toujours le pif en l'air. Romain au milieu, assis sur un tabouret. Et Alexis à mes côtés, auscultant ma main /. On aurait dit des dresseurs avec des fauves prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Quand j'y repense, c'était tellement risible. Natasha prit la parole la première.

\- J'étais effectivement une prostituée. Contrairement à ce que tu penses Zelera, je n'étais pas assignée à Anthony mais… à son père. Du moins, ce fut lui qui m'a achetée à mon propre père, petit chef de gang à la sauvette. Il a hésité à profiter de moi. Mais la tentation d'un être maléable comme moi, lui fit sauter le pas. La pire fois fut pendant une réunion où d'autres chefs le disaient trop gentil, voire passif. Ce qui était faux ... vue la cruauté de cet homme. Durant cette même réunion, je suis passée par tous les chefs... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Puis, aux dix-huit ans d'Anthony, son père m'a offerte à lui. Il a refusé… Tu as refusé de profiter de mon corps. Malgré le fait que je lui ai demandé de le faire, ou je risquais des représailles. Il n'a pas voulu me toucher. Son père l'a appris rapidement alors…

\- Il lui a explosé la gueule à coups de batte de base-ball, finit Anthony.

\- Oui c'est ça, soupira Natasha

\- Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as été… argh… vendue ? me risquai-je à demander.

\- Zelera, cela n'a pas d'importance…

\- A quel âge ! insistai-je.

\- J'avais huit ans… et Anthony avait neuf ans, si tu demandes également.

J'ai été tellement submergée par la colère que je fis une action complètement stupide. J'ai arraché ma main de celle d'Alexis qui la tenait encore. Me dirigeant vers la table où Anthony était, j'ai balançé mon poing sur le meuble. Là, vous allez rire, parce que la table s'est brisée, mais pas que. Un craquement se fit entendre, un truc bien sale. Je venai de me déboîter l'épaule.

...

\- Vous y allez pas de main morte quand vous pétez un câble.

\- Jamais. Un autre verre ?

\- Oui, je me laisse tenter.

...

Mon os ressortai, l'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines et la douleur était absente pour le moment. Le bras encore enfoncé dans la table, j'ai envoyé un regard noir à Anthony.

\- Tu es bien au courant de la manière dont elle a été battue. Tu as une réponse, évidemment...

\- Je… Je vais pas me cacher. C'est moi qui l'ai frappée.

\- Zelera je t'en prie, calme toi… Ton bras…

Ce fut Romain qui m'arrêta dans mon élan, parce que oui, j'étais partie pour lui en remettre une autre. Il m'a regardée, faisant signe vers mon bras, et j'ai acquiescé. Ce con a pas attendu une seconde pour le chopper et le remettre en place. Crack. Sec et violent, putain j'avais trop mal. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais le souffle court. Natasha voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je me suis reculée. Elle baissa les yeux de tristesse, j'aurais pas dû mais j'étaie emplie de rage envers cet homme. Je ne voulais pas répercuter ma colère sur elle. Essayant de rassembler mes mots, j'ai demandé.

\- Je… putain j'ai mal… Alors tu as battu Natasha à mort… Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, dit Anthony.

\- On a toujours le choix ! hurlai-je de plus belle.

\- Chérie… Son père lui avait scotché la batte à la main. Et… et s'il refusait de frapper, un garde du corps muni d'un Taser lui envoyait une décharge …

\- Zelera c'est ça ? demanda Anthony

\- Ouais…

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Luna... Enfin, Natasha. J'ai été dégoûté par mon père de la manière dont il la traitait. Elle était comme une petite sœur pour moi… Je me suis haï d'avoir cédé. Le son de ses os qui craquent... Le sang qui gicle... Ca me hante encore. J'ai même attenté à ma vie… Je m'en suis toujours voulu.

Je regardai cet homme influent verser des larmes de pardon. Natasha le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Je me sentais conne. Je suis impulsive, et parfois je parle sans connaître la véritable histoire. Je me suis retournée pour aller chercher la glace qu'Alexis m'avait posée sur la main. Il me la tendit et je la plaquai sur mon bras. En soupirant, je lui dis :

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai réagi sans savoir. La mafia est un monde de crocodiles, soit tu mords le premier soit tu te fais bouffer. Changeons de sujet... Quel était le but initial de votre visite ?

\- On venait voir la chanteuse de l'Oiseau Maudit, lança Romain. Il paraît qu'elle a des informations sur le Chat Blanc.

\- Oh ! hoqueta de surprise Natasha.

\- Oh putain… Je sens venir les emmerdes, grommelai-je

\- Je… Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais, mais avant je veux qu'on emmène mon épouse à l'hôpital.

\- D'accord, dit Anthox, qui avait séché ses yeux.

Et voilà comment une bande d'imbéciles s'est rencontrée... Et on a passé notre première soirée tous ensemble à l'hosto.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ^^ Petite question pour vous, est-ce que vous avez devinez le métier de Absol et Sir Gibsy ? Si oui n'hésiter pas à me le dire dans votre review (si vous en faites une) et j'essayerais de glisser votre petit nom dans le prochain chapitre.

Allez des bisous !


	3. Chap2 : Souvenir

Je reprends enfin les 3 frères. J'ai l'impression de revenir d'un grand voyage. La grosse blague ^^ Bref comme vous l'avez vu avec le mot d'auteur, j'ai changé mon pseudo mais rien à craindre je ne le changerais pas ici. Zelera restera Zelera. N'ayez crainte. Donc tout de suite la fanfic.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Souvenirs**

-Du coup, le diagnostic ?

-Mmh ? Pour mon bras ?

-Exact. -Une épaule déboitée, les phalanges fissurées et quelques égratignures.

-Oui, pas grand-chose en somme !

-Serait-ce de l'ironie ?

-Légèrement. Dites, je ne voudrais pas jouer les casses pieds mais vous auriez pas quelque chose à manger ? J'avoue avoir une soudaine fringale.

-Attendez, je vais voir derrière le bar pendant que je vous raconte la suite

Nous sommes rentrés au petit jour. J'avais l'épaule emmitouflée dans l'écharpe et Natasha était blême d'inquiétude. J'avais pris la décision de fermer le bar. De toute manière, avec mon état, j'aurais rien pu faire. Nous avons donc posé notre « quartier » dans le bar. Chacun était sur le qui-vive mais l'ambiance était lourde. Assis autour d'une table ronde, celle près de la scène, nous nous toisions du regard.

... … …

-Voilà, j'ai des cacahuètes, du pain et du jambon. Pas eu le temps de faire les courses.

-Vous faites pas de bile ! Ça me suffira. Continuer.

… … …

Ce fut Natasha qui brisa le silence.

-Vous êtes venus pour moi… enfin le chat blanc.

-Tu sais qui il est vraiment ? Demanda Alexis.

-Malheureusement oui…

-Alors ?

Natasha regarda Anthox suite à ce « alors », elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche et commença à trembler. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma femme comme ça. Je me suis levée pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je l'ai embrassée puis lui ai chuchoté quelque mot. Séchant le début de ses larmes, elle commença à parler.

-Anthony… le chat blanc est… Natasha se mordit la lèvre avant de terminer. C'est un ami de ton père.

-C'est marrant mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Comment tu le connais ?

-J'ai souvent « travaillé » pour lui à défaut de le faire pour ton père et en attendant ta majorité.

-Je vois… soupira Anthony.

-Et tu sais pas où est cet immonde bâtard ? Cracha Romain.

-Non… mais je me souviens de la dernière entrevue avec ton père. Il était en désaccord sur la manière de gérer le quartier Nord et il voulait créer des partenariats avec les mafias gérant le quartier Sud, Est et Ouest. Ton père a refusé en bloc, lui disant de se taire et de retourner gérer les bordels. Il n'a pas apprécié, la suite tu la devines facilement.

-Il est vrai que mon père avait beaucoup de mal à avoir des relations cordiales avec nos voisins. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à avoir un partenariat cordial avec Le Sud et L'Est. Tu ne sais rien d'autre ?

-Non …

-Luna, est-ce que c'est la vérité ? insista Anthony.

-ASSEZ ! Luna est morte, il y a 10ans ! Je ne suis plus cette putain ! Je m'appelle Natasha et je suis une chanteuse !

Sur cette explosion de colère, Natasha monta à notre appartement. Je ne l'ai pas suivie, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

… … …

-Étonnant.

-De quoi ?

-Je la pensais toujours calme.

-Vous savez ce qu'on dit, méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort.

-C'est vrai… Allez y, continuez. Moi je vais me faire un deuxième sandwich.

… … …

Après avoir entendu la porte claquer, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Je suis allée vers le bar, leur demandant de venir me rejoindre. J'ai sorti des verres à shoot et j'ai servi de la tequila à tous, y compris moi. Cet instant était bizarre, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient et dieu que cela m'énervait. Anthox posa le bout de ses doigts sur le pansement au nez qu'il avait. Alexis lui lança :

-Arrête, tu vas rouvrir la plaie.

-Mais ferme la, j'suis pas ton gosse ! Et ce n'est qu'une égratignure !

-Ouais, avec une fracture… soupira Alexis.

-Arrêtez de vous battre bande de crétin, dit Romain

-Vous savez que vous venez foutre la merde ? demandais-je

Ils m'ont regardé, étrangement, comme si ma question était incongrue. Romain répondit le premier.

-J'suis pas sûr de comprendre et je pense parler pour nous trois.

-Et en plus de ça vous êtes complètement con …

-Bah vas-y poufiasse, dis nous ! Cracha Anthony

-Alors pour commencer, tu baisses d'un ton parce que la prochaine fois je vise pas ton pif mais tes couilles. Sinon… est-ce que vous vous êtes demandés les contre coups ? L'après ? Ou même le présent de votre action ? Natasha ne le montre pas mais elle est bien trop fragile. Elle a passé ses années de rétablissement à avoir peur de la moindre porte qui claque, avoir peur du plus petit cri dans la salle du bar, avoir des crises de panique si violentes qu'il fallait la mettre sous respirateur et j'en passe. Vous venez, fleur au fusil, prêts à mener votre vendetta personnelle sans tenir compte de ce qu'il y aura après.

-Zelera, on a besoin des renseignements qu'elle peut nous livrer. Murmura Alexis.

-Je n'en doute pas. Et je ne suis pas stupide au point d'être aveugle à votre égard. Il vous est arrivé quelque chose qui vous a rassemblé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser son cadavre derrière vous.

-Attends, attends, tu es en train d'insinuer que tu te fous de ce qui se passera tant que Natasha est épargnée ?

-Je vois que tu as compris Romain, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous menacer.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Anthony

-Cette question ne se pose pas. C'est mon épouse, je l'aime et je vous tuerai si vous la brisez psychologiquement. Plutôt vous voir crever que ma Natasha.

… … …

-Vous avez osé leur tenir tête ? Vous êtes incroyable !

-Incroyablement stupide oui…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que cette histoire était bien plus complexe que je l'avais imaginée.

-Je vois …

… … …

Après avoir parlé aux garçons, je leur ai proposé de monter à l'appartement pour rester dormir. Anthony à refuser de manière hautaine, les autres l'on persuadé de rester. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se séparent. Je trouvais cela étrange, cette si forte cohésion entre eux. En fait, la façon dont ils se parlaient parfois reflétait une grande crainte. Je ne voulais pas savoir, cela ne m'intéressais pas. Je leur indiquais où ils pouvaient dormir, les deux canapés et mon bureau. Après les avoir laissé, je partis me glisser auprès de mon épouse endormie.

* * *

Voilà, fin de ce second chapitre ! Hâte de vous faire le trois, j'ai déjà une petite idée et je vais de ce pas l'écrire. Je remercie aussi cette chère Silencio qui à été ma soyeuse correctrice.

Allez à plus !


	4. Chap3 : Terreur Nocturne

Hellooo tout le monde on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Petite précision pour ce chapitre un peu plus particulier puisque qu'il se passera pendant la nuit (non rien de cochon ! Oui je vous ais vue ! Bande pervers !)

Bref ... cela se passe pendant la nuit ou ils dorment dans l'appartement de Zelera. Normalement vous devez connaitre l'histoire par le perso dit « neutre » mais là c'est pour installer quelque chose. Donc bon, le narrateur n'est plus Zelera pour ce chapitre, je verrais si j'en fait d'autre et si vous aimez.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Terreur Nocturne

Durant la nuit, ou les trois hommes avait pris repos dans l'appartement de la chanteuse, l'un d'eux avait le sommeil agité. Romain se réveilla en sursaut trempé de sueur. Depuis l'apparition du Chat Blanc, ses nuits n'étaient plus paisibles. Encore tremblotant, il s'assied sur le bord du canapé. Il frotta ses mains pour essayer de se calmer mais sans succès. Alors qu'il scrutait le bureau dans la pénombre, Romain passa sa main sur son avant-bras. Sentant des petite bosse, longue et fine, c'était ses cicatrices. L'expression de sa douleur. L'expression de sa culpabilité. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu la sauvée. Pourtant avec l'entrainement qu'il avait suivi, il aurait dû être là. Il aurait dû être présent. Et tout ce qu'il a retrouvé, c'est elle dans une mare de sang. Romain recroquevilla son torse sur ses genoux, crispant ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Il pleurait. Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Alors qu'il souffrait en silence pour ne pas alerter les autres, une main douce et chaude se posa sur son bras meurtri. Il sursauta dans un hoquet de larmes. Il se tourna pour voir qui lui avait saisi. Le choc. Elle. Entourer d'un halo de lumière, elle lui sourit. Puis elle passa, ses doigts sur les blessures, retenant un soupir de peine, elle lui demandait :

-Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ?

-Tu … mais … mais comment est-ce possible ?!

-Répond s'il te plait … Pourquoi ?

Eclairer par sa peau flamboyante, il les voyait mieux. Il avait la gorge serrée, comment lui expliquer. Il n'osait même pas croiser son regard. Prenant un peu de courage, il ouvrit la bouche :

-Je me sentait coupable … non … je suis coupable.

-Coupable de quoi ?

-Coupable de ta mort …

-Romain …

Elle saisit son visage d'une main pour le tourner vers elle. Croisant ainsi leur vision, elle posa doucement son front sûr le sien. Romain pleura, encore, il ne put se retenir.

-Vas y … cela te fera du bien. Sache que tu n'es pas responsable … tu n'y pouvait rien.

Romain ne put s'arrêter, comme à un enfant, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Une fois calmer, elle lui proposa de la suivre. Il n'hésita pas. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau pour atterrir sur un autre lieu. Romain se figea de terreur. Il reconnaissait cette endroit. Comment l'oublié ? Il lâcha sa main, recula en lui disant :

-Je n'irai pas plus loin …

-Romain fait moi confiance.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas, il savait ce qui l'attendait dans cette pièce. Elle qui se trouvait au bord de la ligne séparant le salon du vestibule ou il était. Elle avança passant la main sur la commode à gauche, puis la grande vitrine laissant des traces de buées. La cheminée, la petite table, et les autres meubles passais sous ses doigts comme si elle dessinait les contours du salon. Romain restait toujours bloqué sur le seuil, il refusait d'avancé. La jeune femme le regarda, lui demandant du regard d'entrée. Romain serra les poings, résigné, il entra. La scène changea, le côté sombre fut remplacé par une douce lumière qui perçait la vitre du salon. Un bruit de serrure ce fit entendre et une brunette chargée de sac, entra. Elle les balança sur le canapé, puis saisis son téléphone. Apparemment le message qu'elle lut lui fit esquisser un sourire. Alors qu'elle sortait joyeusement les différents objets du sac (et heureusement qu'il n'était pas fragile), elle sortit un paquet. L'ouvrant pour en sortir un T-shirt qui visiblement n'était pas tailler pour sa petite corpulence.

-J'espère que cela lui plaira ...

Romain essaya de bouger sans succès à nouveau. L'atmosphère se faisait pesante, il savait la finalité des quelques minutes à venir. Il savait. Le tictac de la pendule ressemblait à un oiseau moqueur, se riant du futur destin qui va se jouer. La demoiselle posa le vêtement sur la table basse quand d'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Un homme vêtu de noir entra. Un instant suspendu dans ce petit salon ou chacun des deux acteurs savait ce qui allait se jouer. La jeune femme courue jusqu'à sa commode, l'homme en noir fut plus rapide. Il lui asséna un coup de poing la faisant tombé à terre. Elle se tourna vers lui, avec à présent le visage en sang. Essayant de ce lever, il la rejeta à terre. La frappa dans l'abdomen, une, puis deux, puis trois et quatre jusqu'à ce qu'elle cracha se liquide rougeoyant. Avide de sadisme, l'homme lui brisa le bras avec facilité, elle hurla. Continua de la torturer en frappant à présent son dos car elle essayait de se protégée. Le sang tacheta son débardeur bleu, elle qui criait à chaque coup, à chaque bruissement d'os qui craque. Romain était paralysée, il voulait achever ce type, répandre son crâne sur le sol mais rien, il ne pouvait rien. Il devait juste regarder et subir. L'homme lui hurlait des phrases incompréhensibles auquel elle avait du mal à répondre à cause de tout le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche. Voyant qu'elle n'était plus qu'un morceau de viande tuméfier, il sortit une arme avec un silencieux. De ses yeux, coulait des larmes et du sang, le dernier chose qu'elle prononça fut ceci :

-Romain …

Le coup de feu retentis. Romain hurla enfin maintenant qu'il était trop tard. Il tomba à terre, les mains sur son visage. Criant qu'il était fautif qu'il méritait de faire face à ces images. S'arrachant des bouts de peaux en pénitence. Des bras bienveillants vinrent l'entourer pour qu'il cesse de ce faire du mal. Elle. Encore et toujours elle.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi me montré tout ça ?!

-Pour que tu comprennes ….

-Que je comprenne quoi ?!

-Que tu n'y es pour rien. Cela devait arriver … tu n'es en rien fautif.

-Je t'es laisser mourir, j'aurais dû être là.

-Non, tu ne pouvais pas et puis tu es venue à mon secours c'est tout ce qui compte.

-J'étais en retard …

-Tu est venu … c'est le plus important pour moi. Maintenant réveille toi

Romain entendu un autre « réveille-toi » plus lointain plus virile. Comme s'il remontait à la surface, il se réveilla à nouveau. Le cœur affolé, balançant ses bras dans tous les sens. Mêler dans cette confusion, un autre homme essayait de le stopper. Il s'agissait d'Alexis qui réussit à le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer.

-Romain ! Romain ! C'est finis … calme toi, calme toi …

Romain s'accrocha au épaule de son ami, entièrement terrifié. Après quelque minute, Romain put décrisper ses ongles de la chair d'Alexis. Romain regardait son ami et vis Anthony assied sûr le fauteuil devant le bureau avec une griffure à la joue. Il comprit rapidement qui lui avait fait ça. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour effacer les quelques larmes. Anthony rompit la confusion ambiante pour lui demander :

-Ça va mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas …

-Et toi, ta griffure ça va ? Demanda Alexis

-Oh ça va ! J'suis pas en sucre Alex !

-Je vois ça. Rit-il

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bafouilla Romain

-Eh bien … commença Alexis. On était dans le salon avec Antho et on a entendu gémir, je t'avouerai qu'au début on a cru à autre chose, enfin, puis tu à commencer à crier. On est venu te voir. Tu t'agitais dans tous les sens, on a bien essayé de te réveiller mais tu étais trop agité. Tu as frappé Antho, d'où la griffure et moi bah ta planté tes ongles dans mes épaules.

-Et tu parlais à quelqu'un. Rajouta Anthony

Romain se figea quand Anthony confirma ce qu'il avait rêvé. Pour lui ce « rêve » était plus que réelle. Tous les sensations, tous les images et cette horrible odeur de métal significative au sang. Romain baissa la tête encore perturbé parce qu'il venait de vivre. Ce n'était pas le premier mais la crise fut plus violente. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, Alexis lui demanda si la personne de son rêve était-elle. D'un signe de la tête, il fit oui. Anthony ce leva pour lui saisir son bras marqué.

-Et ça ?

D'un geste, il repoussa Anthony. Il couvra du mieux qu'il pouvait son bras. Antho ce rassis. Alexis les regarda poussant un soupir, il leur dit :

-Faite pas la tronche, je vous rappelle qu'on a le même objectif mais pour le coup je suis plutôt en accord avec la réaction d'Anthony. Tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu te scarifiais.

-Vous n'aviez pas à le savoir …

Anthony se leva brusquement. Il sortit. Alexis se frappa le front épuisé de leur comportement de sale gosse alors qu'en plus le vieux c'était le mafieux. Antho revins en quelque seconde avec un couteau à la main. Alexis et Romain on reculer. Parfois, il était un peu imprévisible. Antho tandis son bras gauche puis ce fit quelque entaille, pas trop profonde pour éviter de se blesser vraiment. Il chopa un T-shirt qui trainait sur le bureau et essuya la lame. Il la tendit à Alexis qui compris la symbolique de ce geste. Alexis en fit de même. Romain les regarda complètement désarçonner. Anthony se mit à rire suivi d'Alexis puis de Romain. Cette soirée marqua un tournant dans leur amitié. Lié par la vengeance a présent tous les trois marqués, les trois frères étaient nés.

* * *

Voilà finis ! J'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimer ce changement de point de vue vous aura plus. Il y aura une correction un peu plus tard, vous en faite pas.  
Merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis a la prochaine


End file.
